transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Laserbeak (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
An example of a mechanimal re-engineered to serve Transformers, Laserbeak serves the Decepticons primarily as a scout and spy for Soundwave. But that doesn't mean he isn't capable of other tasks, such as hunting down targets for capture, be they human or Autobot. Biography Owlman Laserbeak is able to make contact with some Cybertronians on Earth, descovering that they were incorporated in the Humans mythology, but he's unaware of what they are doing. Later in 2009, Laserbeak attacked some humans in Cornwall. a year later. Soundwave meets up with Laserbeak, Laserbeak greets him since they havent seen each other in a long time, Soundwave asks him about their humans contacts. Laserbeak informs him that some tried to betray them, so he silenced them. Laserbeak asks him what he missed, Soundwave informs him about the death of the Fallen and destruction of the Harvester, Laserbeak states he was aware of the invasion, but not of its aftermath. Laserbeak asks what's next, but Soundwave says its uncertain. but orders him to wait for futher orders. Laserbeak suggests that maybe some of the scattered Decepticons on the planet may have a plan, Soundwave tells him to explain what he meant with scattered, Laserbeak tells him that he came in contact with many Cybertronians over the years, he have no clue on they're up too but they were incorporated into the Humans mythology, Soundwave orders him to find them, but Laserbeak explains that while he came in contact with them, he doesnt know where they are. only luck will help them in finding them. Meeting Makeshift Later on Soundwave detects Decepticon activity in Sumatra and sends Laserbeak there. once in there Makeshift and Brains meets Laserbeak, who asks them what they're doing. Makeshift tells him they are doing a tracker for track the Infinity Stone known as the Tesseract, which have a hidden message there for find another Infinity Stone known as Kanjira. which would serve for rebuild the Allspark, or get more Energon. but they cant make the tracker work, not without an object that its on United States, he reveals to Laserbeak that he's a shifter but he still cant figure out on to transform into an aerial vehicle so he's stuck here. Laserbeak decides to fly them to United States. Laserbeak, Makeshift and Brains make it to Nevada. Laserbeak asks him what he needs. Makeshift tells him that a Cybertronian was meant to deliver an device to him, but it crashed on the 1940s, the Cybertronian became missing however. Laserbeak immediatly knows what device it is, because he got contacts. S.H.I.E.L.D. They attack the Area 51 base which is a S.H.I.E.L.D. base, in there Laserbeak pins down Fury, who tells him they are after the device that crashed on New Mexico, its then revealed that SHIELD agent Samantha Kane worked with the Decepticons and steals the device for them. as she gives it to Brains, Fury demands to know why they want it, Laserbeak tells that they need the device to activate a Machine so they can locate the Tesseract, Samantha Offers to watch over Fury, but Laserbeak decides to kill him, as he and the other Decepticons escape the base as Laserbeak drags her with them, Laserbeak kills her and decapicates her. putting her head on a tree. later he meets up Makeshift, Laserbeak asks what they will do with Brains, Makeshift tells him that he will kill Brains, Brains who overheard this, runs away. later Makeshift puts the disk on the tracker but it doesnt work, making him angrier, he goes to kill Brains out of anger, but he's gone. but he doesnt see this as a big deal, but Laserbeak suspect he could defect to the Autobots. then he asks if theres someone who could help them with the tracker, Makeshift says yes but he never heard from him again, Skyquake. Laserbeak explains that while on Earth with Soundwave in the 70s they heard about 2 possible Cybertronians held captive in Earth, but they didnt believed those rumors, but he now suspect one may be Skyquake. Laserbeak goes and asks Fury for Skyquake whereabouts, Fury doesnt known who he is, until Laserbeak describes him, Fury lies to him saying he's not given permission to that kind of info, only a few know of this, but they're dead. so it could be in any base, Laserbeak leaves. as Fury states that he would never reveal its location, then Laserbeak goes to Makeshift and tells him he could be in any SHIELD base, so he contacts Soundwave to send many Decepticons to search in those bases. Finding Skyquake Skyquake is eventually found and Laserbeak helps them to raid the base. after Skyquake is recovered he's sent to the Nemesis. Laserbeak, Starscream and Megatron try to find a way to re-activate Skyquake. Starscream punches him in the chest, re-activating him, he pins Starscream down and demands to know why he attacked him, as Starscream begs for mercy, Megatron orders him to stand down. Skyquake comes to his sense and asks what happened to the Allspark, Megatron tells him it was destroyed, then Skyquake asks for the Fallen, Starscream tells him that he's dead. then Skyquake asks what happened to his agents, Laserbeak asks what agents. Skyquake tells him that he sent many of his agents to Earth for find the Tesseract, the most precious treasure of the Asgardian Bor, it can lead them to an object that would be inserted on the slot he built in the ship, it was a back-up plan for harvester stars if the Harvester wasnt found for refill the power of the Allspark, Megatron tells him to forget about it since the Allspark is gone. Skyquake states he knew this would've happened, because he can rebuild the Allspark with this device if inserted on the slot. Megatron tells him to continue with his mission then, Skyquake asks what happened to the tracker if its done. Laserbeak informs him that it doesnt work, thats why they rescued him so that he could repair it, but Skyquake states they didnt need him, but the Brains unit as he implated knownledge to active the tracker on the unit, Brains is unaware of this fact. then he asks where he is, Laserbeak states that Brains escaped. Megatron orders them to find him. Battle for the Tesseract Brains is eventually found but sadly for the Decepticons, they are defeated. however they had luck later when Laserbeak spotted Brains with NEST while they were investigating S.H.I.E.L.D. in there Laserbeak saw Bumblebee and Moonracer getting into a argument, casuing Bee to leave. so Laserbeak tells the Decepticons about Brains whereabouts and orders Makeshift to take Bumblebee form. the Decepticons defeat the girls and capture Brains, Makeshift is finally able to track the Tesseract, to his anger it was in S.H.I.E.L.D. all this time, Brains makes fun of th e irony, when Makeshift decides to execute him but Laserbeak stops him, gives the idea to Makeshift to get the Tesseract with his Bumblebee disguise, Laserbeak makes Brains aid them with if he wants to live. after the Tesseract was recovered, Skyquake finds the Kanjira stone and after Makeshift is killed Laserbeak recovers his head. he tells Bumblebee and the humans that they've won, Bee tries to warm him of the danger the Kanjira Stone represents after finding out Skyquake plans, but Laserbeak refuses to believe him, then he contacts Skyquake's Predacons to attack in Nevada. he goes to the Nemesis where he reports to Megatron that the Autobots descovered on Skyquake plans. later on Laserbeak briefly takes part in the battle at Nevada, but Skyquake plans are foiled when the Nemesis is blown up and Skyquake is sucked to a wormhole by the Tesseract, defeated Optimus gives Megatron, Starscream and Laserbeak the choice to leave Earth or be Destroyed. Laserbeak ends up leaving Earth. Relationships Friends and Allies *Soundwave - Master *Makeshift - Ally *Samantha Kane - Former ally turned victim *Skyquake - Ally *Starscream - Ally *Megatron - Leader Enemies *Brains - Former Ally turned enemy *Nick Fury *Wheelie *Bumblebee *Sam Witwicky *Clint Barton *Robert Epps *William Lennox *James Rhodes Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (First appearance) - Barricade24 Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-25-57-56.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-00-49-74.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-00-37-59.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-06-44-00.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-06-55-19.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-08-22-12.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_14-09-52-30.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-10-12-24.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-11-41-50.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-14-38-23.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-14-42-45.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-16-41-44.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-20-30-27.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-22-05-86.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-27-01-54.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-33-36-08.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-33-51-37.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-34-04-05.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-43-25-39.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-45-58-07.jpg Real life info For more information on the real "Owlman". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Owlman Category:Decepticons Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Decepticons